


The things i can see

by cloe2gs



Category: Gossip Girl, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Insanity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan esta asustado, ve cosas que nadie mas ve, gente que no esta ahi, que le miran, que le siguen... no sabe que le pasa ni porqué. Todo su mundo se esta viniendo abajo. </p><p>Y entonces la conoce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La sala en la que esta no es como se la había estado imaginando, mas del estilo del doctor Solomon que a la doctora Melfi. Si aun hablara con Vanessa sobre esas cosas, le habría dicho que Los Soprano es una buena serie; pero que él no es Tony y sus neuras le acercan más a Paul Vitty de lo que quiere reconocer. El despacho es una sala de estar luminosa situada en un ático de la Cuarta Avenida que parece completamente fuera de lugar. Esta sentado en un cómodo sofá beige que a Dan le recuerda al que tiene en su loft, claro que al suyo lo recogieron de la acera y no cree que ese en el que está sentado ahora lo hayan conseguido igual. La doctora le mira desde un sillón orejero azul oscuro parecido al que tenían sus abuelos en Long Island antes de mudarse a Miami, el sofá favorito de su abuelo, desde el que les contaba cuentos a Jenny y a él de pequeños. De fondo suena música clásica, no sabe cual exactamente porque nunca ha tenido demasiado oído musical para los clásicos, nunca será capaz de distinguir una pieza de Beethoven de una de Mozart, le gustaría poder hacerlo, pero tiene que conformarse con saber si le gusta o no. La doctora Santino, la siquiatra a la que le hacen visitar, le mira con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas en el reposabrazos, con un simple block de notas negro sobre las rodillas, preparada para empezar a escribir en cuanto Dan comience a hablar. Esta tranquila y la envidia por ello, porque ella está ahí quieta y relajada mientras que él está nervioso y ansioso, desesperado por salir de allí, las manos le sudan, los pies se mueven inquietos y, por primera vez en todo lo que recuerda de vida, no tiene nada que decir, está demasiado asustado por decir algo que no deba y acabar en una institución mental con una camisa de fuerza y comiendo gelatina de lima con una pajita.

―Daniel –le llama ella cruzándose las manos sobre el bloc―. No tienes que estar nervioso. Tampoco tienes que hablar si no quieres, aunque me gustaría que lo hicieras porque quiero ayudarte y no podre hacerlo si no me dices lo que te ocurre.

Dan la escucha, tiene una voz suave y un tono moderado, de esos que te hacen sentir seguro y a salvo, el que tienen las personas de confianza. Abre la boca para hablar; pero la cierra sin que ningún sonido salga de ella. Se cruza de brazos en una postura defensiva y se echa para atrás en el sofá, como si quisiera hundirse en el. Ella le sonríe y espera unos segundos más antes de volver a hablar.

―¿Tienes hermanos, Dan?

Él la mira confuso sin saber a dónde quiere ir a parar con esa pregunta, aunque parece lo bastante inocente como para no contener significados ocultos.

―Una… una hermana, Jenny. Vive en Londres.  
―¿Estáis muy unidos?  
―Sí… bueno… ―Dan se pasa la mano por el pelo y se lo alborota― ahora no hablamos mucho; pero antes… antes lo estábamos. Siempre podíamos contárnoslo todo ¿sabe?  
―No es fácil mantenerse unidos cuando estáis en diferentes países. La distancia enfría las relaciones.  
―Ya nos habíamos distanciado antes de que se fuera.  
―¿Qué pasó?  
―Disculpe ―le interrumpe inclinándose hacia adelante, hasta apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas― ¿Por qué hablamos de Jenny? ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi problema, con el que yo esté aquí?  
―No lo sé, Dan, no me has contado porque estás aquí. Puede que la relación con tu hermana tenga algo que ver o puede que no ―Dan vuelve a recostarse y se tira de los puños de la camisa. Ella nota su actitud defensiva y sigue hablando, la experiencia le dice que si los pacientes se sienten intimidados le costara más poder ayudarles―. Sólo quiero que veas que podemos hablar de cualquier cosa que quieras. No tiene porque ser el motivo por el que estas aquí. Puede ser trabajo, familia, tu último sueño o la última película que hayas visto. Puedes hablarme de lo que quieras y yo te escuchare hasta que estés preparado para hablar. Así que ¿Qué me dices? ¿Hablamos un poco mas de Jenny?

Dan se rasca la barbilla y empieza a hablar de su hermana. Durante la media hora que le resta de sesión le habla de ella, del Upper East Side, de Constance y como influenciaron a su hermana, haciendo que pasara de ser la dulce e inocente Jenny a una joven que no reconocía. Le habla de Blair y de cómo su hermana se moría por pertenecer a su exclusivo grupo; le habla de la fiesta de pijamas en la que termino colándose en un bar, sobre el falso novio que hizo pensar a todos que tenia y cuando decidió que su padre y él no eran lo suficientemente buenos para ella y se marcho de casa, de lo dolido que se sintió por ello; lo traicionado cuando descubrió lo suyo con Nate o lo avergonzado al ver la forma en la que había estado tratado a Eric los últimos meses; como al final la vio seguir su sueño y se sintió orgulloso por lo que estaba consiguiendo por si misma. No recuerda haberlo hablado nunca con nadie y se siente liberado como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

―Se nos ha acabado el tiempo Daniel; pero voy a hacer un último comentario. Ni tú ni tu padre tenéis la culpa de las decisiones que ha tomado tu hermana. Te he estado escuchando, viendo la forma en la que hablas de ella y sé que la quieres y que te culpas de algunas de sus decisiones, preguntándote si podrías haber dicho o hecho algo que pudiera haber evitado algunas de las cosas que le han sucedido. No deberías hacerlo. Esas cosas que hizo las hizo porque quiso, nadie la obligo, podría haber elegido no hacerlas pero las hizo. No puedes culparte por ello, déjale que tome la responsabilidad de sus acciones, de las buenas y de las malas. Nos vemos la semana que viene

Dan asiente con la cabeza y se pone de pie. Es fácil decir que no es culpa suya las decisiones que Jenny tomo; pero a lo mejor si no hubiera estado tan enamorado de Serena o tan metido en sus problemas podría haber visto las señales y haber evitado alguna de ellas. Recoge el abrigo del perchero y se lo pone mientras se despide de la mujer. Camina con paso rápido hasta la recepción, una simple mesa con un ordenador y una mujer en su treintena que no deja de sonreírle. Golpea la mesa con nerviosismo mientras le confirman su próxima cita y tiene que contenerse para no salir corriendo hacia el ascensor y ponerse a pulsar el botón como loco. Aun así cuando se la confirma anda hacia el fondo del pasillo con paso rápido y lo presiona una y otra vez, como si por haberlo fuera a conseguir que llegara más rápido. A su lado se coloca una joven morena y de piel pálida, un poco más baja que él. No le presta mucha atención hasta que no se mete dentro del ascensor y se permite suspirar tranquilo, después de sacar una petaca del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y darle un largo trago para calmar los nervios. Es entonces cuando la ve, cuando está cerrando la petaca y la nota mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

―Ansiedad ―explica Dan sin saber porque tiene la necesidad de excusarse ante una desconocida.  
―Seguro que son las cinco en alguna parte ―responde ella con una pequeña sonrisa  
―Seguro que sí. Soy Dan.  
―Tessa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y cada uno camina hacia un lado, ella perdiéndose entre la multitud y él parando un taxi que le devuelva a la seguridad de su hogar. Dice la dirección y cierra los ojos en el asiento trasero y ni una sola vez en todo lo que dura su viaje los abre, no se ve capaz de hacerlo.

―He visto a tu padre fuera. ¿Ha pasado algo? ―le pregunta la doctora cuando Dan se sienta frente a ella.  
―No. Quería asegurarse de que viniera.  
―Porque te saltaste la cita de la semana pasada.  
―Escucho el mensaje en el contestador  
―Puedo preguntar por qué no viniste

Dan se encoje de hombros sin responder. Para él tiene sentido porque no vino; peor no cree que sus razones vayan a convencer a nadie más, mucho menos a conseguir que la terapia acabe antes. No puede decirle la verdad así que da la misma información imprecisa que le dio a su padre, la que le da últimamente a todo el mundo cuando cancela los planes en el último momento.

―Me surgió algo a última hora ―responde dando golpecitos rítmicos con los dedos en el reposabrazos.

La doctora le mira fijamente y Daniel no es capaz de aguatarle la mirada.

―Voy a hacerte una pregunta Dan y me gustaría que me respondieras con sinceridad. ¿Quieres venir a terapia? ¿Sí o no?

El moreno no responde, tampoco la mira, se queda con los ojos fijos en los dedos de su mano derecho y que golpean el reposabrazos uno tras otro, viendo como la tela acolchada se hunde con cada golpe y luego se recupera.

―Es una pregunta sencilla ―insiste ella cruzándose las manos sobre el block de notas que descansa como de costumbre sobre sus rodillas―. ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? Solo quiero una respuesta sincera. No hay una respuesta errónea, no me enfadare si me dices que no. No me importara, de verdad. Solo te pido que no te mientas a ti mismo. ¿Quieres o no?  
―Sí ―es un murmuro y Dan no está seguro de que le haya oído; peor lo ha hecho y le sonríe en consecuencia.  
―Entonces vas a tener que comprometerte con la terapia porque esta es la quinta sesión que deberíamos haber hecho y has faltado a tres ¿De acuerdo?  
―Sí.  
―Dan, mírame.

El joven alza la cabeza y asiente con la cabeza.

―De acuerdo. Dices que quieres mi ayuda y yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, quiero que cuando termine la terapia sientas que has solucionado todos tus problemas, que cada vez que una sesión acabe sientas que estamos un poco más cerca de conseguirlo. No te voy a mentir, no va a ser fácil, habrá días en que querrás dejarlo, salir por esa puerta y no volver más, habrá días fáciles y días en que parecerá que en vez de avanzar hemos retrocedido. Todo eso es normal, no quiero que te desanimes cuando encontremos un bache, porque esos obstáculos son los que nos harán trabajar más duro y cuando los superemos nos darán una mayor satisfacción. Y lo más importante de todo es que no estás solo, no vas a recorrer solo este camino porque yo voy a estar a tu lado con cada paso que demos. Y el primer paso en nuestro camino es nuestro primer obstáculo a superar tienes que decirme por qué estás aquí.

Dan respira hondo y aparta la mirada, se muerde los labios y se siente incapaz de hablar. No sabe por dónde empezar, no sabe que debería contar y que no, que es lo que ella necesita escuchar para ayudarle y que hará que le pongan el cartel de loco.

Ella le mira en silencio como si con hacerlo pudiera leerle la mente, casi es como si lo hiciera porque Daniel es transparente, en su cara se refleja todo lo que siente, angustia, miedo, desconcierto, duda… Puede ver por la forma en la que sus ojos inquietos se mueven sin centrarse en nada que está seleccionando la información que le quiere dar. No es lo que ella le ha pedido que le diga, pero es un comienzo, nunca espero que se lo contara todo la primera vez que preguntara.

―Porque no empezamos con algo más sencillo ―le dice intentando que se relaje―. ¿Por qué no viniste a la última sesión?

_Había estado escribiendo en el portátil toda el día. Llevaba toda la semana con esa historia en la cabeza, teniendo pequeños flashes sobre una chica y su vida, y al final esa mañana por fin se había decidido a escribirlo. Había estado tan clara en su cabeza todo lo que sucedía con Charlotte y su familia, que sus dedos parecía que se movían solos por el teclado del ordenador._

_La radio sonaba de fondo, mas para que hiciera ruido que porque realmente la estuviera escuchando, una botella de agua medio vacía estaba a su lado derecho y una bolsa de patatas abierta y olvidada en el izquierdo. Tan concentrado estaba que casi se cayó de la silla cuando sonó la alarma del móvil anunciándole que era hora de la sesión._

_Soltó el aire despacio y guardo el archivo antes de cerrar el ordenador. Se quedó allí sentado unos minutos, con la vista fija en la pantalla negra y respirando de forma pausada, intentando controlar su respiración y no comenzar a hiperventilar por la ansiedad que sentía de sólo pensar que iba a tener que salir._

_Le costó 10 minutos y un largo trago de whisky llegar hasta la puerta. Diez minutos llenos de frases que parecían sacadas de un libro de autoayuda con cosas como “puedo hacerlo” “yo controlo mi vida” y “primero un paso y luego otro”. Al final consiguió abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo. El principio siempre era lo más difícil, conseguir salir del edificio se había convertido en una Odisea que no siempre conseguía superar; pero hoy parecía que lo estaba haciendo._

_Entonces fue cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y vio a la señora Jackson, la anciana que vivía al otro lado del pasillo, arrastrando el carro de la compra que siempre solía llevar con ella; sonrió a Dan con amabilidad cuando le vio pero él no pudo corresponderla, tenía la mirada fija en el hombre tras ella, en el desconocido de sesenta y tantos años con entradas y regordete que le devolvía en silencio la mirada. Trago con fuerza y sintió como toda la seguridad que había tenido escapaba de él con el color de su cara. Retrocedió un par de pasos antes de girarse y correr hacia la puerta del loft ante la confusa mirada de la anciana. Le temblaban tanto las manos que tuvo que probar varias veces antes de ser capaz de meter la llave en la cerradura y conseguir abrir la puerta. La cerro de un portazo y se dejo caer al suelo, con la mano aun en el picaporte, la espalda contra la madera y la respiración descontrolada._

_―Daniel, corazón ¿Estas bien? ―oye la voz preocupada de la señora Jackson desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
―Perfectamente ―miente mientras cierra los ojos― Me… me deje el fuego encendido._

_Suelta el picaporte y rebusca en el bolsillo del abrigo hasta dar con la petaca de emergencia, la que últimamente siempre lleva encima, y le da un largo trago esperando con ello calmar los nervios. Es inútil. No puede levantarse de donde esta porque sus piernas no le responden y su corazón late tan fuerte que retumba contra sus oídos._

_Cierra los ojos y vuelve a beber. Llegados a este punto solo le queda intentar olvidarse del mundo y rezar porque el día acabe lo antes posible_

―¿Dan? ―le pregunta la doctora Santino al ver que se ha perdido en sus recuerdos.  
―No podía salir de casa ―responde con la voz monótona y casi en un susurro―. Lo intente, de verdad que sí; pero no… no pude llegar a la calle. Normalmente consigo salir del edificio; pero a veces… a veces ni siquiera soy capaz de llegar al ascensor.  
―¿Te pasa muy a menudo? Me refiero a tener miedo a salir.  
―Todos los días ―le dice centrándose por fin en ella―. Todos y cada uno de los días.  
―¿Desde cuándo te pasa? Por la forma en la que hablas asumo que no es algo reciente.  
―No sé… un par de meses.  
―¿Cómo te sientes cuando te pasa?  
―Es como si el corazón se me fuera a salir por la boca, me pitan los oídos, me falta el aire ―Dan se lo explica sin parar de gesticular―, me cuesta dar un paso tras otro…  
―Un ataque de pánico  
―Supongo que se le puede llamar así.  
―No pasa nada, Dan. Hay mucha gente que siente eso y a muchos de ellos ese miedo, esos ataques les impiden salir de sus casas. Que tú seas capaz de conseguirlo, que te enfrentes a ello y no dejes que te gane es una cosa muy difícil de conseguir.   
―Pero no venzo siempre.  
―Pero sigues intentándolo. Eso es lo que te diferencia del agorafóbico que ni siquiera es capaz de acercarse a la ventana de su casa y deja que sus miedos le paralicen. Hace falta mucho valor para hacerlo. Vamos a hacer una cosa, este ―dice arrancando un trozo de papel de su cuaderno y escribiendo en el algo antes de tendérselo― es mi número de teléfono, la próxima vez que tengamos una sesión y no seas capaz de venir quiero que me llames, si ves que te paralizas frente a la puerta, quiero que me llames. No importa la hora que sea, tú llámame. Es más fácil que podamos hacer algo al respecto ahora que aun te ves con fuerza para luchar, que no te has desanimado. ¿Lo harás?

Dan recoge el papel y lo mira unos segundos en silencio antes de doblarlo y asentir en silencio con la cabeza.

―¿Recuerdas como empezó?

Dan levanta la mirada del suelo y se pasa la lengua por los labios. Ha reconocido que a veces no puede salir de casa; pero el resto… ser agorafóbico no tiene nada malo, mucha gente lo es, reconocer que ves a gente que no está ahí, que ves cosas que sabes que no son reales aunque cada fibra de tu ser te diga que lo son… para eso no está preparado y no cree que nunca pueda estarlo. Así que abre la boca y miente.

―No lo recuerdo.  
―Está bien ―ella sabe que miente, lo ve por la forma en la que ha dejado escapar todo el aire de su cuerpo antes de contestar, por la forma en la que se cruza de brazos y la mira fijamente a los ojos, como si eso bastara para engañarla.

Podría intentar un acercamiento directo, decirle que sabe que la ha mentido y que eso no era lo que habían acordado; pero eso sería antiproducente, Dan está empezando a abrirse y si se le enfrenta es probable que se cierra y vuelvan a la casilla de salida.

―Se acerca el final de la sesión, así que voy a darte unos deberes. Son pequeñas cosas que me gustaría que fueras haciendo. ¿Vale?  
―Lo intentare.  
―Pero tienes que intentarlo de verdad ―La doctora le ve asintiendo y prosigue―. Quiero que cada día salgas de casa. No me importa a donde vayas ni el tiempo que estés allí. Solo quiero que salgas de tu casa, que bajes a la calle y cruces el portal de tu casa. Puede ser para ir a comprar el pan o el periódico o tomarte un café, puedes quedarte sentado en los escalones si quieres o ir al cine. Lo importante es que salgas todos los días y que me apuntes en un papel lo que has hecho desde que te has decidido a salir de casa hasta que lo consigues. Quiero que apuntes lo que haces, lo que piensas, como te sientes, los pasos que has dado cuando has salido, lo que has hecho… cualquier cosa que se te ocurra y la semana que viene lo estudiaremos juntos.

Dan asiente con la cabeza y no dice nada. ¿Qué se supone que debe decir? ¿Qué no puede hacerlo? ¿Qué le pide demasiado? ¿Qué ha cambiado de opinión y ya no quiere su ayuda? Sabe que podría hacerlo, dejarlo pasar, dejar de venir, quedarse encerrando en su casa por los días que le quedan de vida viviendo a base de comida para llevar y haciendo la compra por internet y sin volver a relacionarse con ningún ser humano que no fuera su padre, Lily, su hermana y Ted, el chico de la editorial tan simpático que escucha toda sus neurosis sin quejarse. Podría hacerlo, total ¿Cuál era la esperanza de vida del varón americano? ¿entre los 77 y los 80 años? Le quedaban al menos otros cincuenta años… sabe solo con pensarlo que es imposible, le gusta demasiado el café del Starbucks como para sobrevivir sin el mas de 3 días. Así que tendrá que hacer lo que ya hace, rellenar su petaca, meterse las manos en los bolsillos y salir a la calle fingiendo que no ve a todas esas personas que en realidad no están allí y rezando a la deidad que quiera escucharle para que no le dé un ataque de pánico que le convierta en el video más visto de youtube.

―Recuerda tus deberes, Daniel.

*~*~*~*~*~*

No hace frio, no en comparación con el que ha estado haciendo los últimos días; pero hace viento y eso hace que sea peor porque el frio se cuela por las mangas del abrigo y te corta la piel, mueve las hojas caídas del suelo y remueve el polvo del suelo haciendo que se te meta en los ojos. Dan odia este tipo de días. Si no fuera por sus “deberes” se quedaría en casa sin molestarse en salir, pediría una pizza y vería una peli; pero tiene que salir, prometió que lo haría y si hay algo que su padre le ha enseñado es a mantener su palabra por encima de todo. No tiene que estar mucho tiempo fuera, solo unos minutos. Hoy no va a ir muy lejos, comprar el pan y volver a casa. 

Se coge de las solapas del abrigo con fuera mientras anda con la cabeza gacha, esquiva a la gente viendo sus pies y mira por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no se ha pasado la puerta de entrada de la pequeña pastelería a la que le gusta ir. Es un sitio pequeño, familiar que hay a un par de calles de su apartamento de Brooklyn, tiene uno de esos toldos antiguos de rayas blancas y rojas que ahora se agita con fuerza por el viento, en el escaparate hay un montón de tartas y cupcackes decorados y cuando se abre la puerta suena una pequeña campanilla, que Dan siempre recuerda que haya estado ahí, y te envuelve el olor a pan recién hecho. Alza la cabeza al entrar y sonríe a la señora Moretti, la que ahora dirige el negocio familiar.

―Hola, Danny ―le dice antes de volver a terminar de empaquetar la caja de cupcakes con la que esta.

Danny… nadie le llama así, solo la señora Moretti. Lo hace desde que era un pequeño flacucho que devoraba las galletas que su madre le compraba cuando la acompañaba a por el pan.

Mira por la vitrina mientras espera a que la mujer a la que están atendiendo acabe de pagar. Está decidiendo si comprar o no unas cuantas pastas y pasarse por donde su padre y Lily para tomar un café. Está seguro de que a su padre le encantaría si lo hiciera, hace tiempo que no va por allí, desde aquel día en el que intento tomar el metro y vio a todas personas que no deberían estar ahí y termino vomitando en medio de la calle. 

_“Podría coger un taxi”_ piensa para si mismo. Sí, lo hará, comprara unas pastas y cruzara el puente.

Está decidido a hacerlo; pero entonces la mujer frente a él se gira y Dan lo ve, son unos números flotando en su frente formados con humo rojizo, 17102012. Se le queda mirando mientras se va sin ser capaz de respirar. Compra el pan en silencio y sale de la tienda intentando no salir corriendo. Las pastas y la visita a su padre tendrán que ser otro día.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de lo ocurrido en la pastelería tarda 2 días en volver a salir, los que tarda Nate en cansarse de que no le conteste al teléfono y presentarse en su casa y decirle que coja el abrigo.

Terminan en una cafetería, porque por el olor a alcohol y vomito que desprende el moreno, café y comida es lo que necesita. Dan moja una patata frita en el kétchup de su plato y se la come con desgana, no quiere estar ahí, quiere estar en su casa encerrado y bebiendo hasta quedar inconsciente. Claro que eso no puede decírselo a Nate porque entonces su amigo haría sus maletas y se lo llevaría al Empire para tenerle vigilado. Así que mastica su patata, bebe de su refresco y escucha la eterna perorata de Nate sobre su última cita con Lola y lo mucho que le gusta la joven.

―Voy al baño ―dice cuando se levantan para marcharse.

Nate asiente yendo hacia la puerta y Dan se aleja en dirección al baño para poder mojarse la cara y mentalizarse en lo que va a pasar a continuación. Al salir no va inmediatamente hacia la puerta, sino que se queda en el diminuto pasillo que lleva a los baños y apoya la cabeza contra la pared mientras respira hondo con los ojos cerrados.

―Hola chico del ascensor ―dice una voz jovial haciendo que abra los ojos de golpe.  
―Hola ―responde con la voz cansada.

La que le ha hablado es la joven morena con la que se encuentra en el ascensor de la consulta de la doctora Santino.

―Es raro verte tan lejos de la consulta ―se lo dice con una sonrisa y Dan no puede evitar pensar que se ve muy guapa cuando sonríe―. ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? Porque no me suena haberte visto nunca.  
―De vez en cuando. ¿Vives por aquí?  
―A un par de manzanas.  
―Yo también. Qué casualidad.  
―Bueno, viven muchas personas en esta zona.  
―Ya; pero ¿cuantas de ellas van al mismo loquero?  
―Supongo que tienes razón ―reconoce la joven colocándose un mecho de pelo tras la oreja―. Es un poco raro.  
―¿El qué?

Ella se cruza de brazos y le mira con perspicacia.

―¿No serás uno de esos pervertidos?  
―¿Cómo?  
―Tú lo has dicho, vamos al mismo psiquiatra. Y nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿No serás uno de esos chalados que ven a una chica guapa y se cree que tienen una relación y la sigue y luego la mata mientras duerme?

Dan abre los ojos sorprendido y comienza a balbucear y a señalar hacia la puerta, hacia donde Nate está esperando y ella lo único que entiende son palabras sin sentido como “amigo” “comida” y “teléfono”. Al final ella comienza a reír y Dan se da cuenta de que le está tomando el pelo y él sin darse cuenta, se sonroja y se pasa la mano por el pelo avergonzado. Al final extiende la mano hacia ella.

―Soy Dan, por cierto.  
―Theressa; pero los que me conocen me dicen Tessa ―responde estrechándole la mano.

Cuando sus manos se chocan un escalofrío recorre todo el cuerpo de Dan, desde la palma de su mano hasta los dedos de su pies; es como un calambre, como si algo dentro de él se estuviera despertando, es una sensación rara que persiste tras soltarla, que le sigue de vuelta a casa mientras camina con Nate y en la que piensa por la noche tumbado en su cama, con la vista puesta en el techo e incapaz de dormir.

―Es un anillo muy bonito.

Dan alza la cabeza y mira a la doctora Santino. Deja caer la mano de su cuello, del anillo con la piedra blanca que lleva meses colgando de su la cadena que no se quita, y con el que lleva toda la sesión jugando sin darse cuenta.

―Gracias.

Ella sonríe amablemente y ve como él se concentra en no volver a coger el anillo, en cómo sus manos se cierran en puños cogiéndose de la tela de los pantalones. Es lo primero que ha dicho que no han sido “sí” y “no” desde que ha entrado.

―¿Puedo verlo?

Espera que se lo quite, que se saque la cadena y se lo tienda para que pueda verlo; pero no es eso lo que Dan hace. En su lugar se inclina hacia delante, mete el pulgar en el anillo y tira de él para enseñárselo, todo lo lejos que la cadena de planta se lo permite. Extiende la mano para cogerlo aunque sus dedos se cierran en el aire cuando Dan se echa hacia atrás automáticamente.

―¿Hace mucho que lo tienes?  
―Un par de meses ―responde tras pensarlo unos segundos.  
―Parece muy antiguo ¿es una reliquia familiar?  
―No…lo… ―Dan carraspea y sigue hablando― lo compre en una pequeña tienda en un callejón cerca de mi casa. Abre pasado por delante un millar de veces de camino a una pequeña cafetería en la que me gusta matar el tiempo; pero nunca había entrado… no creo que nunca hubiera notado que estaba allí.

Y Dan comienza hablar de la pequeña tienda, de la forma en que tintineaban las campanillas de la puerta al abrirse, de los libros antiguos encuadernados en piel y de la forma en la que el polvo parecía cubrirlo todo, del suave aroma a incienso y del teléfono de principios de siglo, del escritorio Luis XVI y de la lámpara de araña del techo con su luz amarillenta y su bamboleo hiponitizante. Le habla sobre el dependiente, con su piel centrina y su nariz huesuda, de lo demacrada que parecía su piel y lo oscuro de su pelo, de cómo no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos porque parecían tan negros como la misma noche, capaces de devorarle el alma; le habla de su bastón de roble blanco y de su andar pausado. Le cuenta como saco el anillo sin que él se lo pidiera y de la forma en la que supo que tenía que comprarlo, porque parecía estar hecho para él y, aunque pareciera una tontería, sintió que le llamaba.

Ella escucha en silencio su historia, por un momento se siente transportada hasta esa pequeña tienda y juraría que puede oler el incienso y oír las campanillas aun sonando. Es extraño y la deja desconcertada por unos segundos hasta que su cerebro lo borra, convenciéndola de que se lo ha imaginado todo por la forma tan precisa con la que el joven se lo ha descrito.

―¿No te lo pones?  
―No.

Lo dice como si fuera una verdad absoluta, como si fuera obvio y ella fuera estúpida por no saberlo.

―¿Por qué no? Lo has comprado así que ¿Por qué no enseñarlo?

Dan no responde, frunce lo labios y niega con la cabeza sin dar más explicaciones.

―No lo llevas en el dedo; pero tampoco lo guardas ¿verdad? ¿Lo llevas siempre encima?  
―Sí.  
―¿Por qué?

Dan se encoge de hombros no sabe cómo explicarle que lo necesita, que necesita sentirlo aunque sea incapaz de ponérselo. No sabe cómo explicarlo; pero es que aunque supiera no lo haría porque ella no es capaz de entenderlo, porque no puede sentirlo.

Sin darse cuenta ha pasado el tiempo y Dan tiene que marcharse. Ha sido una sesión como cualquier otra y no han hablado de nada importante, han repasado sus paseos como hacen siempre al inicio de la sesión y luego han hablado del anillo. No han hablado de los números que vio en la frente de la mujer de la pastelería, ni de lo que Tessa le hizo sentir, no han hablado de su trabajo ni de su familia… ni de nada que Dan sienta que va a ayudarle a volver a ser una persona normal; pero aun así siente que ha avanzado y que se ha quitado un enorme peso del cuerpo porque le ha dicho algo que no le había contado a nadie, la historia de su anillo y de la tienda que no ha sido capaz de volver a encontrar.

Camina hacia el ascensor más tranquilo que otras veces y sonríe al ver a Tessa entrando tras él.

―¿Qué tal?  
―Bien. ¿Y tú?  
―Bien.

Es una charla corta y lo que dura la bajada no se dicen nada más, solo se miran de reojo y apartan la mirada cuando ven que el otro les mira. Dan se siente como si volviera a estar St Jude y se cruzara con Serena por los pasillos, pensando frases en su cabeza que no le hicieran quedar mal e incapaz de decirlas, perdiéndose en la forma en la que se mueve su pelo o en sus largas pestañas

Las puertas se abren y él se golpea mentalmente por comportarse como si volviera a ser ese crio indeciso y sin autoestima que no se creía lo bastante bueno para nadie. 

_”Y no tengo 15 años y no soy un don nadie. Soy un escritor de éxito y puedo hacerlo. Puedo hablar con ella sin parecer un idiota”_

Corre tras ella, porque durante su auto charla de motivación ella se ha marchado , y la toca en el brazo para detenerla.

―¿Vas para casa? ―le pregunta y en cuanto lo dice siente que se está comportando como un acosador, porque en serio. Su conversación más larga ha sido en el pasillo de un baño― No es que quiera saber dónde vives ni nada de eso para poder acosarte y mirarte mientras duermes o secuestrar a tu gato para poder entregarlo más tarde y que me invites a un café como recompensa… creo que debería dejar de hablar antes de que llames a la policía.

Ella ríe y pone los ojos en blanco con diversión antes de cogerle del brazo y tirar de él hacia el borde de la acera.

―Lo que había pensado es que querías compartir taxi.  
―Entonces has pensado bien.

*~*~*~*~*~*

―El otro día ―le dice Dan mientras guarda la libreta de los paseos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta―. Me sentí bien, como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima. No sé porque, no es que fuera un secreto lo que le conté ni nada de eso; pero no se lo había dicho a nadie y contárselo a usted… ponerlo en palabras… es como si hubiera tenido un peso y me lo hubieran quitado.  
―Es lo que suele pasar cuando hablas las cosas, que parece que se hagan más ligeras, las pesadillas menos aterradoras, los secretos una carga menos pesada… por eso es bueno hablar, para aligerar el peso del alma.  
―Esa es una buena frase.  
―Gracias.  
―Pero no creo que sea tan simple. Hay cosas que se pueden contar, que no importa contarlas porque no son importantes  
―Todo es importante. Si lo mantienes en silencio, si te lo callas, es porque para ti lo es.  
―Ya, ya… todo eso está muy bien; pero el mundo no funciona así. La gente tiene secretos porque lo necesita, porque hay cosas que no se pueden contar, que la gente no entendería.  
―¿Quieres decir tu familia?  
―No. El mundo en general ―Dan se pone de pie y comienza a pasearse por la habitación gesticulando con las manos sin parar de hablar―. Si no eres como los demás, no encajas, así que la gente se guarda sus cosas para que no les tachen de locos o excéntricos o incomprendidos o la palabra que quieran usar para no sentirse mal por haber sido desplazados.  
―Pero el mundo funciona gracias a ese tipo de personas que no encajan. Son las que hacen que el mundo gire, que cambie y mejore. El primer hombre en hacer fuego posiblemente fuera uno de esos incomprendidos de los que hablas.  
―No hablo de eso, sino de los secretos que evitan que termines con una camisa de fuerza o visitando al psiquiatra una vez a la semana.

Lo dice dejándose caer con pesadez en el suelo frente a la estantería y la mujer sabe que por fin se está abriendo, que van a llegar a la raíz de sus problemas, aquí y ahora, y que debe aprovechar el momento porque Dan puede cambiar de opinión y volver a cerrarse.

―No voy a ponerte una camisa de fuera, Daniel.  
―No sabe mis secretos, no puede decirlo tan a la ligera.  
―Puedo y lo hago. Yo no encierro a mis pacientes. Hablo con ellos, les escucho, les aconsejo y les trato.  
―Y les manda deberes ―añade dándole una pequeña sonrisa de lado  
―Y les mando deberes ―repite ella sonriéndole.  
―No estoy loco ¿de acuerdo?  
―No he dicho que lo estés.  
―Veo gente que no existe ¿vale? Pero no estoy loco. Les veo y me miran y me siento incomodo porque no dejan de mirarme y vaya a donde vayan están ahí y nunca se van.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Había conjeturado varias teorías respecto al motivo del aislamiento de su paciente; pero las alucinaciones no había sido una de ella.

―¿Por eso tienes miedo de salir?  
―¿Cómo no voy a tenerlo si no dejan de mirarme? Vaya a donde vayan están ahí, siempre, cada segundo de cada día. El único lugar en el que estoy a salvo es mi casa y esta consulta. Están en la calle, en el pasillo de mi casa, en la librería, en el metro… ¡no me dejan en paz! Me miran como si supieran algo que yo no, como si esperaran a que de golpe lo supiera.

La doctora se pone de pie y se agacha junto a Daniel, que se abraza las rodillas y esconde la cabeza entre ellas. Le pone la mano en la cabeza y le habla con voz suave y relajada para que se sienta a salvo y se tranquilice.

―Es normal estar asustado de gente que no existe. Lo importante es ser capaz de diferenciar lo que es real de lo que no.  
―Les ignoro, de verdad que sí. Finjo que no están cuando camino por la calle, que no se apartan de mi camino cuando voy a atravesarles, que no les veo seguir a la gente… les ignoro pero no se marchan, siempre están ahí ¿Por qué no se van?  
―No puedo responderte a eso. Muchos científicos estudian el complejo mecanismo que es la mente humana buscando respuestas a los cientos de preguntas que se plantean y hoy en día, aun no tienen todas las respuestas. Voy a mandarte con un neurólogo ¿de acuerdo? ―se levanta y camina hasta su mesa donde coge su agenda y busca entre las páginas hasta dar con el teléfono que busca y apuntárselo en un papel―. A veces, no siempre, las alucinaciones son un síntoma de algo más grave relacionado con el cerebro. Si es así, lo mejor es saberlo cuanto antes. Me hubiera gustado que esto fuera lo primero que me contaras, Daniel. Que el primer día hubieras entrado por esa puerta y hubieras dicho “Hola, soy Dan y tengo alucinaciones”  
―No quiero ir a un manicomio.

Lo dice con voz baja y derrotada, mirándola con ojos suplicantes y abrazado con fuerza a sus rodillas. Eso es lo que más le aterra en el mundo, acabar en un manicomio y ella puede verlo en sus ojos. Por eso le ha costado casi tres meses abrirse y decirle la verdad. Ella suspira y le da el papel que él coge con reticencia.

―Mientras no seas un peligro para ti mismo ni para los demás y mientras seas capaz de distinguir lo que es real de lo que no, no tendrás que hacerlo. Pero te lo advierto si las cosas empeoran puede que no haya otro remedio. En un principio ve a ver el neurólogo y seguiremos desde ahí.

Casi no se cree que lo haya conseguido, que este paseándose por las estanterías que casi se sabe de memoria en busca de algún libro que sea interesante y aun no se haya leído, que este escuchando la música de la radio de fondo, que se pasee entre la poca gente que hay en la librería y finja que todo va bien... en cierta forma eso es lo que siente ahora, que todo va bien.

No sabe por qué decidió venir aquí, de entre todos los sitios a los que podría haber ido; pero le alegra haberlo hecho. Se suponía que debía de ir a algún sitio al que soliera ir antes de las alucinaciones, algún sitio fuera de su zona de confort, de los sitios a los que se obligaba cada día a llegar; podría haber ido a casa de su padre, pero eso habría requerido mucho mas alcohol de lo que se permitía beber a esas horas; podría haber ido al cine o a la editorial para entregar el manuscrito y que no tuviera que ir ningún mensajero o haber quedado con Blair para ir a ver esa exposición de la que no dejaba de hablar; pero al final se decidió por ir a la librería, no sabía porque, pero no se arrepentía de ello.

Pasa el dedo por los títulos y coge de vez en cuando alguno para ver de qué va, la mayoría los devuelve al estante, aunque hay un par que parecen interesantes y que no se decide por cual llevarse.

―Yo cogería “ADN” ―dice la voz de una mujer a su espalda.

Dan cree reconocerla y su corazón comienza a bombear más rápido, es absurdo como aun sin saber que es ella su cuerpo reacciona como si lo fuera, haciendo que le suden las manos. Cuando se da la vuelta comprueba que no se ha equivocado, era Tessa, que le sonríe mientras se sujeta el asa del bolso con la mano derecha.

―”La maquina del tiempo” me decepciono un poco, la verdad ―comenta ella refiriéndose al otro libro que sostiene Dan.  
―Pero es un clásico.  
―Crea falsas expectativas. Es un clásico así que asumes que tiene que ser increíble y aunque para la época lo fuera, he leído mejores.  
―”ADN” entonces ―deja el otro libro en la estantería y se vuelve para seguir hablando con ella― ¿Qué vas a comprarte tú?  
―No te rías ―le advierte señalándole acusadoramente con el dedo índice.  
―Lo prometo ―Dan se hace una cruz en el pecho sobre el corazón a modo de promesa y ella alza la mano enseñándole la portada del libro que se va a llevar― “Inside” vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Estas segura de que quieres leerlo?  
―No solo voy a leerlo, sino que vas a firmármelo, señor escritor famoso.  
―Pues tengo que advertirte que es una sátira ¿vale? Esta todo muy exagerado y me tome algunas licencias con los personajes así que no todo ocurrió y la gente en la que están basados no es tan mala y yo no soy tan capullo y…  
―Tranquilo, Dan. Ya sé que es un libro, no voy a creerme todo lo que lea, prefiero conocer a la gente en persona antes de formarme opiniones.  
―Soy mucho mejor escritor ahora de lo que lo era cuando empecé esa novela. Solo para que quede claro ―le dice mientras se colocan en la cola para pagar―. El libro que estoy escribiendo ahora es muchísimo mejor y no tiene nada que ver.  
―¿De qué va? ―le pregunta ella mientras coge la bolsa de plástico que le tiene el dependiente― ¿Puedes hablar de ello o es secreto?  
―Sí, sí puedo hablar de ello ―dice sacando un billete de veinte de la cartera―; pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie o mi editor me matara.   
―No diré nada, palabra de chica scout ―le dice alzando la mano derecha mientras sala a la calle―. Y como pago por contármelo te invito a un café ¿Qué me dices?

Dan ve por el rabillo del ojo a un hombre de unos treinta años, tiene el pelo negro y una perilla de malo de película, lleva un traje negro y una camisa blanca, no parece más que uno de los yuppies de Wall Street, excepto que no lo es, que no es una persona real, que no está allí y que Dan es el único que puede verle. Eso le hace ponerse nervioso y mirar a su alrededor. 

―Claro ―murmura sin dejar de mirar a un lado y a otro.

Tessa comienza a llevarle entre la gente. Pasan por una esquina, allí hay una mujer, es regordeta y tiene el pelo rizado y rojo. En la puerta de un colegio hay un niño, rubio que sostiene una pelota entre las manos. Sentado en un banco un anciano calvo que sostiene unas gafas en la punta de la nariz. Todos se giran al verle, ninguno está allí realmente.

La cafetería es una de esas pequeñas y familiares con uno de esos molinillos para triturar los granes de café y con una maquina que no se parece en nada a las modernas de Starbucks a las que está acostumbrado. Deja que Tessa busque una mesa libre mientras él se acerca a la barra para pedir los cafés. Es una excusa para estar unos segundos a solas y recuperarse del pequeño paseo que ha dado y para el que no estaba preparado. SI hubiera sido sensato le hubiera dicho a Tessa de posponer el café, de dejarlo para otro día, uno en el que él se hubiera mentalizado de ir a un sitio extraño; pero es Tessa y quiere gustarle, porque ella le gusta, puede que sea la primera persona desde lo de Blair que le guste y no quiere fastidiarla, no quiere darle plantón por tener alucinaciones ni que ella piense que es un borracho por ir con la petaca a todas partes. Así que se acerca a la barre y pide los cafés, él suyo con un chorrito de whisky, y vuelve a la acogedora mesa desde la que ella le observa.

―Antes que nada ―dice ella rebuscando en su bolso y sacando un bolígrafo―. Fírmame el libro.

Dan sonríe y coge el boli con bastante vergüenza, habrá firmado cientos de ejemplares; pero le da reparo que sea ella la que se lo pida. Lo hace rápido y ella sonríe al leer la dedicatoria antes de guardarlo.

―Ahora cuéntame sobre tu nuevo libro. ¿Es una secuela?  
―No por Dios, no. Ya cabree a demasiada gente en ese. Me costó bastante que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad y no creo que soportaran una segunda parte. No tiene nada que ver con ellos… ni siquiera con esa época… es en la época victoriana en Virginia, ¿sabes el término Steampunk?  
―Es eso del retrofuturismo ¿no? Lo de qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos seguido la evolución del diesel o algo así.  
―Sí, muchos androides movidos por mecanismos y no con circuitos… Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era hasta que mi editor me dijo que mi idea parecía Steampunk. Tuve que buscarlo en la wikipedia ―añade con una pequeña risa― Yo no lo categorizaría como eso; pero según Ted, mi nuevo editor, eso es lo que parece. La verdad es que yo creo que es mas novela fantástica ¿sabes?  
―No me lo digas ―dice ella poniendo la mano sobre su brazo para cortarle―, Vampiros.  
―No exactamente ―le ve poner los ojos en blanco y se apresura a añadir―.Trata sobre una chica, Charlotte, es la única hija de una familia de ocho miembros. Su madre murió por el ataque de un animal hace varios años y su familia no es la típica. A los ojos de todo el mundo es la perfecta familia de la alta sociedad de la época, tienen terrenos, jornaleros, criados, se encargan a la exportación de café, todos los varones son o han sido soldados en algún momento de su vida… todo muy normal.

Tessa le escucha con atención bebiendo cada poco de su taza de café.

―Pero no es lo que parece ―Dan se reclina sobre la mesa para crear dramatismo y ella le imita sin darse cuenta―. Su familia es la protectora de la tierra, se encargan de que nada malvado vaya por ahí. Vampiros, hombres lobo, sucubus… no importa, si descubren alguno en su territorio se encargan de ellos. Hay una reliquia en la familia que pasa de madres a hijas, porque las mujeres son las que perpetuán la estirpe y pasan las tradiciones. Es un anillo, uno que no las permite morir por causas sobrenaturales. Si un vampiro las mata, por ejemplo, les hace volver a la vida. Entonces Charlotte muere y cuando resucita algo ha cambiado, ya no se siente ella misma, es como si fuera otra persona, comienza a olvidar cosas, a encontrarse en lugares a los que no recuerda haber ido... y entonces ocurre la primera muerte.  
―¿Lo ha hecho ella?  
―No lo sé ―responde echándose hacia atrás  
―¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Aun no lo has pensado?

Dan le da un trago a su café mientras piensa en cómo contestar sin parecer un bicho raro.

―Tengo clara la historia en mi cabeza, sé lo que les pasa a todos los personajes, lo que fueron y lo que acabaran siendo, sé lo que les gustaba comer y los recuerdos más valiosos de su infancia; pero la historia en si… va surgiendo sobre la marcha.

Ella asiente con la cabeza como si le entendiera y en sus ojos puede ver que es así, es como si supiera de lo que habla aunque no sé imagina como es que ella puede saberlo cuando ni él es capaz de hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

―Hoy te ves contento. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Dan sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

―El otro día tuve una cita.  
―Eso es genial, Dan.  
―Bueno, no era una cita-cita. Nos encontramos y fuimos a tomar café; pero fue genial. Hacía tiempo que no salía a tomar algo con alguien que no fuera Nate o Serena o Blair  
―¿Y qué tal fue?  
―Bien, ya sabe. Estuvimos hablando de libros y de cine. Le hable de mi nueva novela y parecía interesada.  
―Me alegro mucho. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se llama?  
―Tessa. Se llama Tessa y es… es genial.  
―Me alegro mucho por ti ―le dice con una sonrisa sincera―. Tengo los resultados de la prueba que hicimos el otro día

Hablan sobre la prueba y sobre lo que significa, sobre cómo va a seguir el tratamiento a partir de ahora, le explica sobre la nueva medicación y los nuevos ejercicios que debe empezar a hacer. Le pregunta sobre la gente que ve y Dan se esfuerza en contestar y no quedarse callado. Al final se le va todo el buen humor con el que había entrado.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Está cogiendo las llaves de la encimera cuando oye los pasos corriendo y el ruido de unas ruedas en el pasillo. Abre la puerta con curiosidad mientras se pone la chaqueta y ve como pasa ante él una camilla, con un cuerpo en ella tapado con una sabana, siendo arrastrada por dos camilleros. Al final del pasillo puede oír al viejo Trickland llorando desconsolado en los brazos de su hija Monic.

―¿Hank? ―le pregunta su hijo que camina tras los camilleros― ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él le mira con cansancio, tienes los ojos rojizos y aguados, como si quisiera llorar pero no se lo permitiera a si mismo.

―Es mamá ―responde él deteniendo su paso―. Se desvaneció mientras Monic y ella lavaban los platos. 

Dan asiente sin saber que decir y deja que él otro se marche tras los paramédicos al hospital. La señora Trickland ha muerto, la amable ancianita que siempre les daba manzanas de caramelo a su hermana y a él, ha muerto. Intenta pensar en la última vez que la vio, no parecía que fuera nada mal con ella, estaba tan feliz y contenta como siempre mientras volvía del mercado y le prometía unas galletas caseras. También recuerdas los números que vio sobre su frente y que cada vez ve más y más, esos números y esas imágenes que le vienen en flashes.

Retrocede y se mete en su piso, siente que le falta el aire, que no puede respirar, se tira de la ropa para quitársela porque siente que le asfixia y se tiene que sujetar a la encimera para poder andar porque siente que las piernas no serán capaces de soportarle. Las manos le tiemblan cuando coge el teléfono y llama a la doctora Santino.

―¿Dan? ¿Pasa algo? ―le pregunta al otro lado de la línea.  
―No puedo… no puedo respirar… ―dice como puede sintiendo que cada vez le falta mas y mas el aire― no puedo…  
―Dan escúchame, tranquilízate. Quiero que te sientes y que cierres los ojos. Concéntrate en mi voz, Dan. ¿Lo estas haciendo? Concéntrate en mi voz, olvida lo que te rodea y escucha mi voz. Inspira y expira. Inspira y expira.

Dan hace lo que le pide, se sienta en una banqueta y cierra los ojos, pensando solo en la voz relajante de su terapeuta, tomando aire y expulsándolo lentamente, una y otra vez hasta que puede volver a respirar con normalidad.

―Gracias doctora ―le dice con la voz algo ronca cuando vuelve a poder respirar con normalidad.  
―¿Va todo bien, Dan? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
―No podía respirar ―carraspea un poco y luego sigue hablando―, la ropa me ahogaba, mi vista se ponía nublosa… ha sido una pesadilla. Como lo que me pasaba al principio pero peor.  
―Por lo que describes, acabas de tener un ataque de pánico.  
―Nunca habían sido así.  
―Lo importante es que lo has superado. Hablaremos de ello cuando vengas a la consulta mas tarde.  
―No. No voy a ir. No voy a salir de casa. No.  
―Dan…  
―¡No! ―le grita y casi mientras lo hace ya se está arrepintiendo de ello. Ella solo quiere ayudarle. Respira hondo y vuelve a hablar, esta vez con un tono más normal―. No voy a ir. Me voy a quedar aquí y no voy a ir.  
―Entonces iré yo.  
―No. Usted… usted no va a venir. Se va a quedar en su consulta y se va a olvidar de que soy su paciente. Se acabo, he terminado con esto de la terapia.

Luego cuelga el teléfono y lo lanza contra el sofá. Ve la chaqueta que se acaba de quitar a unos metros de donde está y se acerca a ella a gatas, rebusca en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta mientras los dedos le siguen temblando y saca la petaca que siempre lleva encima. La vacía de un trago, sin hacer ninguna muesca por el fuerte sabor. Es irónico, antes no era capaz ni de tomar tres tragos de whisky antes de quitarse los zapatos y bailar Madona, lo sabe, le ha pasado; y ahora vacía la petaca de petaca de un trago sin darse cuenta. Sin ponerse en pie siempre arrastrándose por el apartamento hasta la estantería de los licores. 

Su padre escondía allí las bebidas cuando su hermana y él eran más jóvenes. Parecía creer que no lo sabían, que en el armarito de abajo, detrás de los discos de vinilo de “Johnny Thunders and the Heartbreakers” y “Blondie”, su padre guardaba una botella de coñac y una de ginebra. Ahora, años después de que su padre se fuera a vivir con Lily y el loft se convirtiera en suyo, ese sigue siendo el escondite de alcohol. La diferencia es que donde antes había dos botellas ahora hay media docena.

Dan mete la mano y saca la primera botella que ve, Coñac. Le da un trago y se deja caer tumbado sobre el suelo.

Alguien le despierta horas después, es la doctora Santino, arrodilla a su lado y zarandeándole para que despierte. Dan se lleva la mano a los ojos y se protege de la luz de la bombilla, tan brillante y molesta que le dan ganas de romperla. Alguien le coge del brazo, y tira de él para que se incorpore, al abrir los ojos ve a su padre, preocupado y algo decepcionado.

―¿Estas bien, hijo?  
―Sí… no te preocupes.

Siente la boca pastosa y que a su cerebro le cuesta procesar palabras. No mira a su padre a la cara, tiene miedo de hacerlo y ver los números que decidirán su destino, no se siente con fuerza de sobrellevarlo, ni ahora ni nunca.

―Gracias por haber venido tan rápido señor Humphrey  
―No ha sido nada ―responde incorporándose―. Os dejare para que habláis.

Rufus se despide de su hijo con un apretón en el hombro y sale del loft. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse es como el de una bola de demolición para dar, demasiado fuerte, demasiado molesto. Se pone de pie tambaleante y camina hacia el sofá haciendo girar la cabeza y haciendo crujir las vertebras del cuello.

―Veo que te has montado una pequeña fiesta.

Mira a su alrededor y se encoge de brazos intentando no parecer todo lo avergonzado que se siente por las botellas vacías que hay en el suelo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, acabar con todo el alcohol de la casa y caer dormido en cualquier parte; desde los primeros días de la terapia, en aquellos primeros días en que no podía salir a la calle y se odiaba un poco por su debilidad.

―Si bueno… usted también bebería si hubiera matado a alguien ―responde tumbándose y cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo.  
―¿De qué hablas?  
―He estado viendo estos números y sabia que le tocaba a la señora Trickland y no dice nada y está muerta y yo lo sabia así que la he matado porque no se lo dije y…  
―Dan ―le corta la doctora Santino poniendo la mano sobre su pierna―, más despacio. Empecemos por el principio ¿vale? ¿Qué números?  
―Son unos… unos números flotando en la frente de la gente ―dice quitando el brazo y moviendo el dedo unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza―. Son como, no sé, como de humo rojizo. No se los veo a todo el mundo, a veces sí y a veces no. A la gente a la que soy más cercano se lo he visto a todos. Al principio eran solo los números ¿sabe? Una rareza mas, me dije, no pasa nada, me dije, ignóralos como haces con las personas. Así que lo hice, los ignore como si no estuvieran ―Dan se incorpora y empieza a mover mucho las manos con nerviosismo―; pero entonces empezaron los flashes en mi cabeza y de repente lo sabía todo de esa persona, su nombre, su edad y lo mas importante como y cuando iban a morir. Sé que parece una locura pero le juro que es cierto.  
―Dan, escúchame. Es importante que comprendas que no puedes saber de que morirán las personas y que la muerte de la señora Trickland no es culpa tuya. ¿Es una casualidad que acertaras en el día de su muerte? Sí, una horrible casualidad; pero nada más que eso.  
―Usted no lo entiende, sabía que estaría fregando los platos con su hija y eso, ¡Eso es lo que pasó! Lo sabía y no hice nada.  
―El futuro de las personas no está escrito en piedra, Daniel. Podemos cambiarlo no estamos destinados a morir de una forma u otra, como tampoco lo estamos a tener un trabajo en concreto o a enamorarnos de alguien en especial. Tus alucinaciones se acercaran tanto a la verdad como tú les dejes.  
―Solo lo dice porque no ve lo que yo veo ―responde pasando la mano por el pelo―. Sé que lo que veo es lo que ocurrirá, de la misma manera en que se que es martes o que es de día, simplemente lo sé. Por eso sé que Nate morirá con 82 años, en su cama mientras duerme, junto a su esposa el 23 de Abril y que Serena lo hará dando a luz a su segundo hijo con 33 años, un niño que será lo último que vea y al que llamara Patrick antes de cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos. Lo sé, porque en la ultima cena lo vi, les mire a los ojos y lo supe, supe que eso será lo que pase.  
―¿Por eso no has visto a tu padre en semanas?  
―¿Cómo voy a mirarle a la cara después de saber lo que sé? ¿Sabes lo que es saber cómo morirá tu padre y verlo cada vez que le miras? Porque yo sí. Sufrirá un infarto mientras pasea por la calle pocos días después de Navidad, será enfrente de una cafetería y llevará una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros, un abrigo gris, una bufanda y unos guantes azul marino.

Ella suspira y se mantiene en silencio, no hay nada que pueda decir para que él deje de culparse por lo ocurrido, que nada le hará dejar de pensar en que lo que ve es el futuro; y lo sabe, por la mirada de derrota de Dan, por cómo se deja caer hasta volver a quedarse tumbado sobre el sofá. No hay nada que pueda decir así que se queda en silencio haciéndole compañía.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Después de su ataque del otro día las cosas vuelven a ir mejor mejorando un poco cada día. No esta tan bien como estaba; pero es un comienzo. Se obliga a ir a la consulta, llama a su padre, sale a comer con Tessa y escriba trozos de su nueva novela, eso lo hace mucho, porque cada vez ve la historia más clara en su mente, mas detalles, mas sucesos, algunas cosas las escribe y otras no, algunas se las cuenta a Tessa y otras se asusta un poco cuando le vienen a la cabeza, porque son cosas que no cree que debería saber de sus personajes, cosas en las que ni siquiera debería pensar porque no tienen nada que ver con la historia, como que la joven sobre la que escribe tenía un caballo llamado Storm al que solía cantar por las noches.

Conforme pasan los días las cosas parecen ir cada vez mejor, sigue habiendo números, cada vez más, y la gente que no existe sigue estando allí; pero no se siente tan desolado y asustado como al principio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo piensa que puede que lo consiga, que algún día se despertara y todo volverá a ser como antes.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Dan ha invitado a Tessa a cenar a su casa. Después de días de pensarlo, de pequeñas mini-citas improvisadas a la salida de la consulta y cuando se encontraban por casualidad, de largas conversaciones por teléfono por fin se ha armado de valor y la ha invitado a cenar. Lo único que pidió es que no fuera nada excesivo, y como él tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de estar rodeado de seres invisibles durante todo el tiempo que durase la cena, decidió que su casa era el sitio perfecto; una peli, un poco de pasta casera y algo de música, la cita perfecta.

Todo había ido bien, él no se había tirado la comida encima y ella se había reído con sus chistes durante toda la cena; comentaron la película mientras la veían e hicieron una pequeña pelea de cojines cuando Dan criticó una escena concreta y ella le pego en respuesta iniciando la batalla. Al final terminaron en la azotea de su edificio, sentados en unas tumbonas que Vanessa y él subieron hacia años, en aquella breve época en la que ella se intereso por la astronomía y se pasaban horas allí intentando ver las estrellas; tapados con una manta y con un par de botellines de cerveza, mientras hablaban de todo y de nada.

―¿Y por qué vas a la consulta? ―le pregunto ella bebiendo de su cerveza.  
―Mi padre y mi editor me obligan ―responde sin entrar en detalles, incomodo por la pregunta e intentando evitar su mirada.  
―¿Y qué es lo que te hace tan terrible?

Dan niega sin responder y le da un largo trago a su bebida.

―Yo soy adicta al trabajo.  
―¿Y eso es malo?   
―Puede parecer que no; pero me aísla de los que me rodean y hace que no tenga muy en cuenta sus opiniones. La palabra _”Perra desalmada”_ pasan por la cabeza de más de uno ―acaba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras apoya la cabeza contra el respaldo.  
―No parece gran cosa.  
―¿Por qué vas tu listillo? Venga, dímelo para que pueda yo decir que lo tuyo tampoco es gran cosa.  
―Mejor que no ―responde notando como se sonroja, no quiere que Tessa piensa que está loco y sabe que eso es lo que hará cuando oiga el motivo de sus visitas al psiquiatra.  
―Venga, dímelo ―le ruega agarrándose a su brazo―. No puede ser tan malo y yo ya te he contado lo mío.  
―No, no ―dice negando con la cabeza para darle énfasis―. Confía en mí no quieres saberlo.  
―Por fa ―le ruega poniendo ojitos cuando Dan por fin se gira para mirarla.

Dan suspira y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, fijando la mirada en las pocas estrellas que se pueden a traves de toda la contaminación. Solo ha hecho falta un _”por fa”_ para que no se pueda resistir a darle lo que pide.

―Yo… veo cosas  
―¿Cosas?   
―Sí… bueno no… gente mas bien.  
―Gente ―repite ella, él asiente con la cabeza. Ahora que lo ha dicho en voz se siente ridículo, no debería haber dicho nada, Ahora Tessa se pondrá en pie, saldrá por la puerta y nunca más volverá a verla; y lo peor es que no podrá reprochárselo― ¿Y qué quieren?  
―¿Cómo que qué quieren? 

Que haga preguntas al respecto le descoloca por unos segundos, sobre todo por el tono de interés que tiene su voz y que no se esperaba oír.

―Sí, ¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué tú y no otro? ¿No se lo has preguntado? ―Dan niega con la cabeza― A lo mejor te han elegido por algo.  
―Son alucinaciones, no hacen esas cosas.  
―¿Cómo sabes que son alucinaciones?  
―Porque son personas que no están allí. ¿Qué mas van a ser sino?  
―Que tu hayas decidido que lo sean no significa que sea así. A lo mejor son seres inteligentes que viven en otro plano de existencia. A lo mejor saben que eres más especial de lo que crees, a lo mejor es por eso por lo que puedes verles  
―¿Ahora soy el niño del sexto sentido?  
―A lo mejor. No lo sé… solo digo que porque el resto del mundo no pueda verles no significa que no estén ahí y sean alucinaciones. La gente no lo sabe todo  
―¿Así que crees que son fantasmas?  
―¿Por qué no?  
―No hablas en serio?  
―Claro que si ¿no crees en fantasmas Dan?  
―No  
―¿Por qué?  
―Porque si existieran alguien los habría visto.  
―A lo mejor lo han hecho y han pensado que nadie les creería, que les tomarían por locos. Todos los días hay decenas de noticias que no se pueden explicar, asesinatos, robos misteriosos… a lo mejor alguno de ellos ha sido cometido por un fantasma o un espíritu o cualquier otro ser sobrenatural

Dan la mira sin saber que decir, ve en sus ojos que cree en todo lo que está diciendo y se siente tonto al no creerlo él también, como si algo dentro de él le dijera que es cierto, que esa es la explicación a todo lo que le pasa; pero luego está la otra voz, la voz racional de su cerebro que calla a la otra, la que le dice que es absurdo, que la imaginación está muy bien para sus libros; pero que debe ser realista sobre el mundo que le rodea.

―¿Así que crees que son fantasmas?  
―No he dicho que lo sean. Solo te he preguntado si habías hablado con ellos.   
―¿Y qué les diría? _”Hola, señor fantasma/alucinación ¿Por qué me sigue usted y sus amiguitos espeluznantes”_  
―Yo quitaría la parte de espeluznante ―contesta guiñándole un ojo con complicidad―. Pero sí, básicamente eso. ¿Qué puedes perder? En el peor de los casos no te contestara y seguirás como al principio.   
―O lo hará y me meteré en el primero autobús que vaya al manicomio sin hacer paradas intermedias.

Ella ríe al oír su última declaración y él no tarda mucho en unirse ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La risa de Tessa, tan sincera y divertida, es contagiosa. Están allí, en sus sillas que parece que en cualquier momento se romperán, pasando frio y con una docena de botellines de cerveza a sus pies, riéndose; y Dan lo hace, la besa. Besa esos labios rojizos en los que lleva días pensando y pone las manos frías sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas por las bajas temperaturas. Durante unos segundos ella no responde, se queda quieta y sin reaccionar, Dan se siente algo defraudado, gritándose a si mismo que se ha imaginado todas aquellas señales y ella no está interesada en él; pero entonces ella le devuelve el beso y es como si flotara. Durante unos minutos todo es perfecto hasta que ella se separa de golpe y se pone de pie, Dan la mira confuso y se levanta; pero ella niega con la cabeza mientras masculle maldiciones y se aleja de allí corriendo. Dan la sigue, corre tras ella; pero es en vano, cuando abre la puerta que conecta con el edificio y se asoma por el hueco de las escaleras ella ya no está allí, es como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Cuando se sienta en el sofá de la consulta esta decaído. Después de que Tessa se marchara corriendo de su cita no ha sabido nada de ella, la ha llamado, la ha buscado en los sitios en los que solía encontrarla y nada, no había manera de dar con ella, incluso se había quedado sentado en un banco frente a su pastelería favorita durante horas sin verla. La consulta había sido su última esperanza para verla, para preguntarle que paso y por qué huyo. Había esperado verla antes de que entrara a su sesión, como habían pasado otras veces; pero había sido inútil ella no había aparecido.

―¿Qué pasa? Te ves triste.  
―Es Tessa.  
―La chica con la que sales. ¿no?  
―Sí.  
―¿Habéis discutido?  
―No… bueno, no lo sé ―responde alzando la vista de sus manos para centrarla en ella―. No hemos discutido pero se marcho.  
―A veces los hombres hacéis cosas sin daros cuenta que nos molestan. Y nos molesta aun más que no sepáis lo que habéis hecho. Porque no me cuentas que paso, puedo darte algún consejo.  
―Quedamos para cenar. Vino a casa y comimos tallarines, vimos una peli y subimos a la azotea del edificio. Estábamos hablando y todo iba bien y cuando nos besamos ella se puso de pie y se marchó. La he estado llamando pero no lo coge. He venido hoy un poco antes para verla antes de que entrara a su sesión y tampoco  
―¿Su sesión? ―le corta la doctora Santino echándose un poco hacia delante― ¿Es paciente mío?  
―¿Suyo? No ―responde Dan negando con la cabeza―. Ella va al final del pasillo ¿El doctor Clarson? Creo que ese es el nombre que he visto en la puerta.  
―¿estas seguro?  
―Sí, claro. Hablamos antes de entrar y sale a la vez que yo. Solemos compartir taxi.  
―¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que la viste?  
―¿A qué viene esto?

La doctora Santino se pasa la lengua por los labios antes de empezar a hablar, no le gusta lo que Dan le está contando y no sabe como decirle a la conclusión que ha llegado, sabe que será como abrir la exclusa de una presa, que todo saldrá de golpe y destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

―El doctor Clarson es psicólogo infantil, Dan. Trabaja con niños con autismo o TDA. No trata a adultos.  
―Pero yo… yo la vi… ella… ella me dijo que venía a consulta… me… ¿me ha mentido?  
―Clarissa me ha dicho que a veces te ve hablando solo antes de la sesiones. Me preocupaba un poco que empezaras a interactuar con tus alucinaciones; pero…  
―¡No! ―Dan lo grita poniéndose de pie y la señala acusadoramente con el dedo―. No lo diga. Ella no es uno de esos seres. Es real. ¿Me escucha? ¡Real!   
―Dan, está bien, no pasa nada. Muchos pacientes con desordenes como los tuyos no pueden distinguir lo que es real de lo que no.  
―¡Yo lo hago! Se cuales son alucinaciones y cuáles no. Y se lo digo, Tessa es real, no me la he inventado y se lo demostrare.

Sale de allí dándole un portazo sin detenerse cuando oye a la doctora Santino llamándole, sin esperar al ascensor si quiera. Tessa es real y la encontrará para demostrarlo.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Esta desesperado.

Ha buscado a Tessa por todas partes y ya no sabe donde más mirar. La ha llamado por teléfono, ha ido a todos los sitios a los que han ido juntos, se la ha descrito a todos los empleados que ha encontrado y ninguno de ellos sabia a quien se estaba refiriendo; ni siquiera en su edificio, o el que ella dijo que era aquella noche en la que la acompaño hasta la puerta, saben de quien habla. Incluso ha intentado buscarla en facebook sin conseguir nada. Cada vez se desespera mas porque cada vez es más probable que la doctora tuviera razón y Tessa no exista realmente, que haya sido otra de sus alucinaciones, una que no ha sabido reconocer, una que le ha engañado. Y si ella ha podido que le dice que otras cosas que pensaba que eran reales lo eran en realidad

Esta desesperado y enfadado y asustado a partes iguales y solo quiere que todo acabe de una vez

*~*~*~*~*~*

Nada más abrir los ojos sabe donde esta, ha pasado demasiado tiempo allí como para no saberlo. Cuando se sienta y mira a su alrededor lo confirma, es la azotea de su edificio. Se conoce cada centímetro del hormigón, cada grieta en la pared, que ladrillos están sueltos del pequeño muro que la rodea… cuando su madre se fue solía ir mucho por allí, no soportaba ser el único de su familia que se diera cuenta de que ella no pensaba volver, no podía mirar a sus padre a los ojos y ver la forma en la que se engañaba pensando lo contrario, ni la forma en la que los ojos de Jenny se humedecían cuando colgaba el teléfono después de hablar con ella, cuando le preguntaba cuándo volvería y ella respondía que _”aun no cariño; pero pronto”_. Tan bien se resguardo allí cuando Serena y él rompieron aquella vez, cuando se sentaba durante horas contra el frio muro con un cuaderno en blanco y el bolígrafo entre los dedos, cuando intentaba escribir algo sin llegar a nada. Allí fue donde subió con Milo la primera noche que le tuvo en casa, cuando rompió a llorar en plena noche y se vio incapaz de despertar a Georgina, se había pasado horas con él allí arriba, sentado en una vieja tumbona hasta que el amanecer les encontró.

Sabe donde esta; pero no como ha llegado allí ni porque se siente así, tan ligero, tan despejado, tan feliz y tranquilo como no lo ha estado en años.

―Hola, Dan

Se gira para buscar al dueño de la voz y le encuentra sentado sobre un cómodo sofá que Dan sabe nunca ha estado allí. Se le queda mirando unos segundos antes de reconocerle, es el anticuario, el dueño de aquella pequeña tienda en la que encontró su anillo; instintivamente se lleva las manos al cuello, a la cadena de la que cuelga; pero no está allí. El hombre al ver su movimiento alza la mano derecha para que Dan vea lo que está buscando.

―¿Buscas esto?  
―¿Cómo… como lo ha hecho? ¿Cómo me lo ha quitado?  
―Bueno, Daniel, no puedo quitarte algo que me pertenece.  
―¿De qué está hablando? Es mío, usted me lo vendió.  
―Te lo cedí.  
―Pague por él.  
―Detalles, detalles ―añade el hombre haciendo un movimiento con la mano, diciéndole que no tiene importancia.  
―¿Quién es usted?  
―Directo al grano ¿eh? Me gusta. He elegido bien.  
―¿Elegido?

Dan no sabe quién es ese hombre ni como ha llegado allí, ni porque está con él; pero cada vez que habla se siente mas y mas confundido.

―¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? ―le pregunta el mayor haciendo girar su bastón sobre las piernas.  
―¿Lo ultimo? ―repite Dan frunciendo el ceño― Estaba en la calle, saliendo de la consulta de la doctora Santino, salí corriendo y…

No recuerda que hizo después. Recuerda oír el trafico y el murmullo que se forma cuando hay mucha gente hablando a la vez, recuerda que llovía y que iba a cruzar la calle y luego… luego no recuerda nada más.

―¿Por qué no está lloviendo? ―pregunta Dan al darse cuenta de ese detalle, lo último que recuerda es que parecía estar diluviando; pero al mirar a su alrededor el suelo está seco.   
―¿Quieres que lo haga?  
―¿Acaso controlas el tiempo?  
―Aquí sí. Estos son mis dominios, yo hago que llueva o nieve, que sea de día o de noche, verano, invierno… es lo que quiero que sea.  
―Ya ―comenta con escepticismo―. Tus dominios, sí claro.

El hombre sonríe y se pone de pie, da un paso hacia él y Dan retrocede uno, así hasta que la espalda de Dan choca contra el pequeño muro que hace barandilla y el desconocido le pone la mano en el hombro.

Un segundo después ya no están en la azotea de Brooklyn sino en la habitación de un hospital. Dan mira a su alrededor con rapidez y se aleja del hombre al que no conoce y que ha sido de trasladarle de un lugar a otro

―¿Qué has…? ¿Cómo has…? 

El sonríe y camina hacia una cama de la que Dan no se ha percatado. Allí en la cama esta él, tumbado con los ojos cerrados y tubos y cables conectados por todas partes. Se acerca con cautela y alarga la mano para tocar su pierna, no llega a hacerlo, cierra el puño y la aleja antes de llegar a tocarse. 

―Tuviste un accidente ―le explica el otro―. Cruzaste la calle y te atropelló un coche.  
―¿Estoy muerto? ―es más una afirmación que una pregunta; sabe que debe estarlo pero necesita oírlo― ¿Eres La Muerte?  
―Sí lo soy y no, no estás muerto, te estás proyectando astralmente.

Dan alza la cabeza y le mira con inquietud, si es la muerte para que otra cosa iba a estar allí.

―Te he estado observando Dan.   
―Ya, eres La Muerte, nos observas a todos, por eso nadie escapa de ti.  
―No, no observo a todo el mundo; para eso están mis parcas, para recoger las almas de los que dejan este mundo.  
―Entonces debería sentirme honrado ¿no?  
―No se suponía que nos conoceríamos así. Debió ser hace tiempo, cuando no fueras más que un crio.  
―¿He vivido más de la cuenta?  
―No se trata de eso. No vas a morir vas a convertirte en mi.  
―¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo narices voy a ser La Muerte? Pero si ni siquiera puedo matar una araña como diablos voy a matar a nadie.  
―No me estas escuchando, para eso están las Parcas. Tú, yo, somos los que equilibramos la balanza de la vida. Por eso has estado viendo esas imágenes en la cama, esa es la lista que ellas reciben para estar allí, junto a esas personas, cuando les llegue la hora, para ayudarles a cruzar al otro lado. Debí haberte conocido hace años y habértelo explicado entonces, cuando no fueras más que un niño ingenuo y tu mente estuviera libre de prejuicios. En este momento ya lo sabrías todo, cuando llegara el momento de trasmitirte el conocimiento tú ya habrías aceptado la verdad.  
―¿Qué verdad?  
―Que eres La Muerte y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.  
―No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo voy a ser lo yo si ya lo eres tú?  
―Este cuerpo esta muriéndose, no puede soportar mi esencia, mis conocimientos… se está marchitando día tras día porque no está hecho para mí.  
―¿Y el mío sí? ―le pregunta escéptico.  
―Sí. Tu cuerpo y tu mente son los únicos capaces de mantenerlo.

Dan se pasa la mano por el pelo mientas intentan poner en orden sus pensamientos. Todo es tan ridículo, ¿él La Muerte? Es absurdo. No tiene nada de especial, no es nada extraordinario, no se ve capaz de manejar una responsabilidad tan alta.

―¿Cómo sabias que era yo?  
―El anillo ―responde alzando la mano para que lo vea―. La mayor parte de mi esencia esta en él y te ha elegido. Por eso te viste arrastrado hasta aquella tiendecita aquel día, por eso no has sido capaz de ponértelo y sin embargo has sido incapaz de alejarte de él. Es el anillo que sabe que no estabas preparado y tu alma reconociendo la parte que le falta.

Todo es una locura; pero tiene que ser verdad, porque él no tiene una imaginación tan desarrollada como para que toda esta absurda historia haya sido de él.

―Los números que veo…  
―Es la fecha de la muerte de la gente.  
―Y los flashes es que se cómo van a morir ¿no?  
―Así es.  
―¿No se puede apagar?  
―Cuando aceptes el anillo y lo que el conlleva, adquirirás todos los conocimientos del universo y controlaras todo tu poder.  
―¿Y si no lo quiero? ¿Y si no quiero ser La Muerte?  
―Debes entender una cosa. La Muerte debe existir para equilibrar la vida. Cogí este cuerpo porque el tuyo no estaba preparado. Si te niegas a convertirte en lo que estas destinado a ser tendré que esperar a que se vuelva a presentar otra oportunidad. Cogeré un cuerpo tras otro, agotándoles y quebrándoles con un poder que es demasiado para ellos hasta que vuelva a tener la oportunidad de conseguir un cuerpo. Han pasado cuatrocientos cincuenta y siete años entre el último cuerpo adecuado y tú. Tú puedes ser La Muerte durante milenios antes de, si lo deseas, transferírselo a otro, mientras que uno inadecuado solo sirve por un par de años antes de tener que desecharlo. ¿Qué harás Dan? ¿Dejaras que mueran cientos de personas para que tú puedas vivir unos pocos años más?  
―No ―responde bajito, sabe que no puede hacer eso, dejar que toda esa gente muera por su egoísmo―. Las… personas que he estado viendo ―le pregunta intentado mirarle a los ojos― ¿También tienen que ver con esto?  
―Son las parcas. Tú las ves porque las gobiernas y ella te observan porque saben quién eres.  
―¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?  
―No era su deber. Estaban allí para vigilar a sus encargos y tú te cruzaste en sus caminos. Decirte la verdad era cosa mía, como estoy haciendo y abrir tu mente, de Tessa.

Al oír el nombre alza la cabeza tan rápido que de tener huesos estos habrían crujido.

―¿Tessa? ¿Ella es una…?  
―¿Una parca? Sí. Es mi mano derecha, la primera parca humana de la creación. Cuando Dios expulsó a Adán y Eva del paraíso condenándoles a la mortalidad, la cree para cosechar sus almas y las de sus descendientes.

Dan deja de oírle porque lo que le está diciendo es más importante que eso. Tessa, su Tessa, es una de ellos, de esas parcas, y todo el rato ha sabido lo que pasaba con él y nunca se lo había dicho, nunca había sido sincera con él y lo peor, es que había hecho que se enamorara de ella, había dejado que se hiciera ilusiones de algo que no podía ser. Ella lo había sabido todo ese tiempo y él se había comportado con un tonto iluso.

―Terminemos con esto ―dice derrotado, solo quiere que le de el anillo y poder dormir o emborracharse y perder el conocimiento, lo que primero consiga hacer.

El otro alza la mano que lleva el anillo por encima del cuerpo inconsciente de Dan hasta tocar su proyección astral y pone la mano cerrada en un puño contra su pecho, luego coge la otra y pone la palma abierta sobre la frente de su cuerpo. Aun sin estar dentro de su cuerpo siente la fría y huesuda mano contra su piel. El hombre comienza a recitar unas palabras, una simple frase que no es capaz de comprender y luego miles, millones de imágenes atraviesan el cerebro de Dan haciendo que cierre los ojos y se presione las manos contra la cabeza. Duele y duele mucho, tanto que quiere morirse, lo cual es irónico pensando que lo que esta es convirtiéndose en ella.

Cuando todo acaba y abre los ojos se siente diferente y a la vez igual, se siente poderoso y sabio; pero también cansado y dolorido. En su cabeza hay miles de recuerdos, miles de vidas, el conocimiento de todo lo que el hombre conoce y de las cosas que están fuera de su alcance, sabe la verdad sobre Dios y sobre las cosas que pensó que solo existían en el mundo de las pesadillas.

―Gracias ―dice una voz que antes había parecido poderosa y que ahora solo suena agradecida.

Frente a él está el hombre que antes fue La Muerte, le mira con agradecimiento y en sus ojos se refleja el cansancio que esta mas allá del cuerpo, el cansancio que ha llegado al alma. Dan asiente en silencio y dos personas aparecen a su espalda. Un hombre y una mujer. El hombre se adelanta y al pasar por su lado inclina la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y respeto.

―Ven. Yo seré tu guía

Dan espera a que los dos se desvanecen de la habitación antes de hablar.

―¿No vas a decir nada?  
―No sé qué quieres que diga ―responde Tessa de pie tras él―. Solo hago lo que me mandan hacer.  
―¿También que me enamorara de ti? ―le pregunta yendo directamente al grano mientras se gira para verla.  
―No, eso no debería haber pasado.  
―Pero pasó. Dime, Tess ¿Qué creías que ocurriría?  
―No lo sé; pero no eso. Tampoco esperaba encontrarme a un joven guapo y divertido, ni terminar enamorándome de él; pero eso también pasó.  
―Por eso huiste ¿no? ―le pregunta caminando hacia ella hasta que esta tan cerca que Dan presiona su frente contra la de ella.  
―Eres mi jefe ―responde ella en un susurro―. Mi creador. No está bien.  
―No me importa.  
―Estoy asustada y eso no me pasa con facilidad.  
―Nunca has sentido esto ―ella niega con la cabeza y él la abraza de la cintura―. No sabes qué hacer después. No pasa nada tenemos toda la eternidad para averiguarlo

*~*~*~*~*~*

Cuando Sam levanta la vista del pedestal y mira a su alrededor no ve lo que espera. No hay ningún hombre de piel centrina, ningún traje negro, ningún bastón; solo un hombre joven, puede que incluso menor que él, con unos vaqueros desteñidos y una camisa a cuadros. Si no fuera un cazador experimentado, ni se hubiera memorizado cada paso del ritual de invocación unas mil veces antes de hacerlo, pensaría que algo ha salido mal, porque ese joven ante él no es la persona a la que espera.

―¿Quién eres?

Dan pone los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos con cansancio. Tiene cosas mejores que hacer que estar allí delante de Sam Winchester jugando a las veinte preguntas, como ir a Roma con Tessa, a cenar en el Coliseo.

―Tú deberías saberlo, Samuel, después de todo has sido tú el que ha llamado. El Cuarto Jinete, el Destructor de Mundos, el que no hace distinciones entre ancianos y niños, mujeres y hombres, ricos o pobres y bla, bla, bla. Soy La Muerte. ¿Quieres algo o solo querías que me pasara a saludar con mi nuevo cuerpo?


End file.
